The Search for Sak Ordun
by WeaselDog
Summary: A Pokemon Chaser is hunting down a shadow, but what happens when a new type of trainer and a sketchy secret get in his way?
1. Sort Of

**The Search For Sak Ordun**

**First Log: A Story Refreshes My Life… Sort Of**

Disclaimer: _Pokémon_ belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak, not me.

* * *

"Nothing on the billboard today, it looks like." A tough, yet reliable-looking trainer stepped back from the old message board on the wall. The pub was deserted, except for the bartender behind the counter, the trainer standing before the billboard, and the Nidorino nipping at the trainer's dirty jeans.

"I suppose even Pokémon Chasers get tired of dead end leads." The bartender commented. The trainer rolled his eyes. "So, chaser," the man behind the counter continued, "what drives you people, anyway? Regular Pokémon just aren't good enough for you?" The Nidorino suddenly looked up.

"I don't see any difference between me and any other trainer." The Pokémon chaser replied. "I simply want a chance to see something… legendary."

"You mean like that darn golden bird? Or Mew? You chasers are always jumping on Mew sightings. You even post leads on billboards for other chasers, just like the one you're staring at right now. To tell the truth, I don't think that even half of those 'legendary' Pokémon exist."

"You think you know Pokémon, old man?" The chaser was ticked off. He turned away from the billboard and leered at the bartender. The Nidorino bolted to attention. It could smell the bartender's defense falling. "I'm Nasc, a professional Pokémon chaser. I do know what I'm talking about, and I've got the proof right here." Nasc took out his wallet and from it he pulled a photograph, which he handed to the bartender.

"I'm Gael, an old fool who lets overgrown kids and their monsters take over my pub." The bartender said sarcastically as he snatched the photo out of Nasc's hand. He studied it for a while. "It's just a field with rocks and trees."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Nasc climbed over the counter to look over Gael's shoulder. He pointed at a blurry dark thing covering some of a large rock and the grass around it. This was located at the far left of the photograph.

"So what?" Gael asked. "It's a shadow."

"It's a Rayquaza shadow." Nasc grinned, admiring his own masterpiece. The bartender was less than impressed.

"Well, if you chasers get all excited over a thing like that, then I might have an interesting story for you. Have you ever heard of Sak Ordun?"

"Never. Who's he?"

"Sak Ordun is a Pokémon, and a real one, too. It's a monstrous Swalot that came down from the mountains some time ago. They claim that it was Sak Ordun who slithered up to the peak of the highest mountain and ate the moon."

"You're kidding. Some Swalot ate the moon?"

"Sucked it right in. It was the most colossal Stockpile/Swallow combination ever seen."

"And who saw it? You?"

"Bartender Gael doesn't see anything. I just hear it and spread the good word."

"Good word my balls. At least I've got a photograph." Nasc took one more glance at his Rayquaza shadow snapshot before slipping it back into his wallet.

"But you should look into it anyway." Gael suggested. "At least it's a Pokémon we all know exists."

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Jest!" Nasc and his Nidorino headed out the door. The street outside seemed even emptier than the pub. Nasc didn't know much about the town he was in; just that it didn't have any leads and the Nurse Joy at the town's Pokémon Center couldn't tell the difference between Nidorino and Nidorina. That was an interesting episode. Nasc spent practically the whole day at the Joy's throat as she fumbled around the center trying to clear up the problems she caused, just by registering Jest as a female instead of a male. It normally wouldn't be a problem, but the difference between the two sexes is much greater than normal for the Nidoran family. As Nasc thought back through the day's events, he realized that it was already nighttime. He looked up to the sky and there it was, the full moon in all of its glory. "Ha!" Nasc laughed. "I guess that Sak Ordun story bit the dust. Who'd believe that a Pokémon ate the moon, especially with the moon still being in the sky?"

"So you're the one who heard about Sak Ordun today." A mysterious voice called. It was a shadowy human figure standing dead ahead of Nasc and Jest.

"What do you care? That lead is totally fake." Nasc stepped forward.

"On the contrary, sir, would I be here to kill you if it was fake?"

"Hey, are you a chaser, too?" Now Nasc was confused. Somebody wanted him dead for listening to an old man's tall tale.

"Me? No. I am the powerful Dark Mage Homer!" The figure stepped out of the shadows and into view. There wasn't much for Nasc to see, though. Homer was wearing a white mask and a dark blue cloak. "That Bartender Gael was supposed to keep his mouth shut, but he didn't, and for that, he has already been taken care of. Since you know about our secret, you must also be taken care of." Homer reached into his cloak and pulled out a traditional red and white Pokéball. "That puny Nidorunt of yours won't stand a chance against my magical monster! Go, Rhyhorn!" Dark Mage Homer wanted to battle. He tossed the ball in Nasc's direction and out came the Rock and Ground-type beast.

"That's quite alright," Nasc said in reply, with a smirk, "because my Nidorino isn't at the top of my lineup!" Nasc grabbed the Nest Ball attached to his trainer belt and took a good look at it in his hand. "Looks like your first trainer battle's going to be a big one, my little one."

* * *

What could Nasc possibly have up his sleeve to combat Homer's Rhyhorn? Is this little one really up to the challenge? What truth lies in the story of Sak Ordun, and why does a Dark Mage want to keep it all a secret? Give me a review and stay tuned for the next chapter of _The Search for Sak Ordun_!


	2. Kind Of

**The Search For Sak Ordun**

**Second Log: I Mega Kick Some Wizard Butt… Kind Of**

Disclaimer: _Pokémon_ belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak, not me.

* * *

"Well? What have you got there, chaser?" Homer, a Dark Mage, challenged Nasc to a battle against his Rhyhorn. Nasc, however, was taking his time unleashing his Pokémon. He held the Nest Ball loosely in his hand. He took a deep breath, and let the ball fly.

"Come out, Bless!" The Nest Ball opened and a shower of digital hearts illuminated the town road that was to become a battlefield. The Pokémon nicknamed "Bless" materialized ahead of Nasc, ready to battle.

"A Surskit? What a joke!" Homer scoffed as Bless's identity was revealed. "Rhyhorn, Fury Attack!"

"Bless, use Bubble!" The Surskit blew a few large bubbles onto the battlefield. Rhyhorn became stunned and lost its balance as it charged right into them. "Bubble again!" Bless repeated the move, causing Rhyhorn to stumble even more. Rhyhorn closed in for the Fury Attack and got in two hits. Bless was knocked into the air, but it recovered and skated around on the puddles made by the Bubble attack.

"Rhyhorn, Rock Blast!"

"Once more, Bubble!" Rhyhorn was slow to turn around and was bombarded by another wave of bubbles. It slipped and fell into one of the puddles, and it didn't seem able to get up. Homer growled as he recalled his fallen Rhyhorn.

"Tonight the victory goes to you, chaser." The dark mage turned around, swishing his cape in order to look as cool as possible. "Though if I were you, I'd forget all about Sak Ordun and Shambrig Isle. In fact, I'd forget everything that Bartender Gael told you." He raised a magic wand. "Escape!" A magic cloud of smoke appeared and in it, Dark Mage Homer vanished. Nasc sighed and walked toward Bless.

"Looks like you saved me, little one. Return and take a rest." He drew his Surskit back into its Nest Ball. "But that's a new piece of information. The bartender didn't give me any specific location. Now if only I knew what was going down on Shambrig Isle?"

"That's one of the small, lesser known islands far off from the mainland." A sailor explained. It was the day after Nasc's encounter with Homer. It was warm and sunny, and Nasc wanted a ride.

"So how much for you to take me there on this boat of yours?" Nasc asked, glancing at the sailor's sturdy little vessel.

"I guess I'll have to charge you about 500 Pokémon Dollars. It's an hour-long trip."

"You have yourself a deal." It was settled. After the sailor finished with a few preparations, and after Nasc forked over the money, they climbed into the sailor's boat and made their departure. First went the sailor, then Nasc, followed by Jest the Nidorino. Now the sailor was curious.

"Why does that Nidorino follow you around all the time? It's not wild, is it?"

"Nope. Jest is definitely mine." Nasc held up a Poké Ball to show the sailor. This illustrated that Nasc was a trainer, and it was assumed that particular ball is the one Jest calls home.

"So, why isn't it in there?" The sailor pointed at the ball.

"Well… Jest helps me stay alert." Nasc patted his pink partner's head. "The two of us are looking for something special."

"Two heads are better than one, huh?" The conversation ended, and eventually the boat reached Shambrig Isle. It was a typical deserted island, mostly trees and plants and a few mountains, except Nasc knew that something was there. It had something to do with Sak Ordun and that Dark Mage…

"Hey," Nasc called to the sailor as he and Jest got out of the boat, "do you know anything about some new kind of trainer called a Dark Mage?"

"Never heard of it. So what? Pokémon trainers can use magic now? That's a laugh."

"…Right."

"So if you find that special thing you're looking for, or you give up trying, call me up and I'll come to pick you up. Here, take this." The sailor handed Nasc a card, on which was the sailor's phone number. "I got to go work now, so if you call I'll come back to this spot as soon as I can."

"Got it. I'll see you then."

"Later."

"One more thing…" Nasc thought he should make a statement and be cool. "I don't give up, not even if all I have to go on is a faint shadow." The sailor continued on his way back, without saying another word. Nasc sighed and looked down at Jest, who was currently giving him a pretty weird look. "Yeah. That guy probably thinks I'm a little on the stupid side now." He looked around him, at the beach, the rocks, the trees, and of course the cliff tops. "We've never been here before, so I've no idea where to go from here. Any ideas?" The Nidorino then lifted its head up and appeared to be sensing the right way to go. It then took a few steps towards the mountains and gave Nasc a cry. "Heh, that makes sense. Since I can't see anything around here it's obvious that whatever I'm looking for is on the other side of those mountains." He followed after Jest and started his way up through the mountains. "There's no path at all. That means we could run into some wild Pokémon. I wonder… could these be the mountains Gael was talking about, the ones that Sak Ordun came down from?"

* * *

Now that Nasc is on the mysterious Shambrig Isle, will he be able to unearth anything about the Swalot Sak Ordun or Dark Mage Homer? Hang in there, for in the next chapter the daring Pokémon Chaser will do some hiking and find a whole lot of something interesting!


End file.
